Constructs
During the Age of Legends, many different types of life were created using the Power and technology. The creation of such constructs was overseen by a strict code of ethics, which made genetic alteration on living creatures above the level of plants illegal. For some unknown reason, most constructs are incapable of passing through gateways, making weaves such as Deathgates viable. =Known constructs= Shadowspawn Shadowspawn were originally created in the Age of Legends by the Forsaken Aginor. A leading geneticist, Aginor went to the Shadow because he wished to experiment outside the code of ethics - though the promise of immortality was also part of the reason - and the resulting creatures were dubbed Shadowspawn. Those marked as Chosen were to be obeyed absolutely by all Shadowspawn. Nym The Nym are constructs of Aes Sedai from the Age of Legends, with the ability to use the One Power for the benefit of agriculture. , Nym}} They looked like humanoid plant creatures with hazelnuts for eyes and shoots for hair. They tended the massive farms and gardens of the Age of Legends and worked alongside the Ogier and the Da'shain Aiel during Seed Singing. Proportionally, they were as much taller to Ogier as Ogier were to men. It was said that a Nym would not die as long as plants grew and that “Where a Nym touched, all manner of green and growing things thrived”.TWoRJTWT, Ch. 3 Most of the Nym were killed during the War of the Shadow. Someshta was one of the last of the Nym, given the task to watch the Eye of the World by ancient Aes Sedai. When he died, he took Balthamel with him and made an oak tree growing from his grave. The head of a Nym remained alive in a cave in Shara, but it was killed by Demandred when he was searching for the last piece of the sa'angreal Sakarnen. Chora trees Chora trees lined the streets of the cities of the Age of Legends. They are distinguished by their tri-foil leaves and the feeling of contentment a person gets when under one's branches. All chora trees except one were destroyed during the Breaking of the World, and that one was planted in the center of Rhuidean. The tree was known to the rest of the world as Avendesora, and the Aiel seemingly knew how to tend it. Avendoraldera was a cutting from Avendesora, given to the Cairhienin as repayment for the gift of water to the Aiel clans. It represented the promise of free travel through the Aiel Waste to the lands of Shara. It was destroyed in the event known as Laman's Pride, when he cut down the tree to make himself a throne (see the Aiel War). There were rumors that the nation of Almoth also possessed a living sapling of Avendesora, or at least a branch, but have so far been unsubstantiated. The keys to opening a Waygate are also in the shape of a chora leaf. Category:Concepts Constructs Category:Age of Legends